LA LLAMADA
by natokine
Summary: Castle y Kate están juntos pero todavía nadie sabe nada. Kate contesta una llamada que podría descubrir todo.


Kate se despertó sobresaltada al sentir la vibración de un teléfono y aún dormida y casi por instinto, lo tomó y contestó.

- Beckett.

-¿Beckett? – dijo alguien extrañado al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Castle?

Kate se levantó horrorizada y se sentó al costado de la cama. Se quedó mirando fijamente el celular que tenía en la mano. Efectivamente, era de él. El suyo estaba todavía en la mesa de luz.

- Hola… Beckett, ¿estás ahí? – se escuchó del otro lado.

- ¿Espo? – dijo Kate sorprendida. ¿Por qué tengo el teléfono de Castle? Yo… - miraba para todos lados sin saber que decir.

- ¿Estás durmiendo con Castle? – dijo Esposito asombrado.

- ¿Qué?... No… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?… - contestó tratando de parecer insultada mientras pensaba qué excusa le daría.

Castle abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y la vio hablando… con _su_ celular. Se le acercó un poco empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Kate le palmeó la mano para que dejara de hacer eso. Castle se quedó unos segundos mirándola y después se sentó detrás de ella rodeándola con las piernas. Primero no hizo nada, solo se limitó a sentir su aroma oliendo su pelo mientras veía qué era lo que pasaba. Cuando descubrió que estaba hablando con Espo una idea cruzó por su mente y una sonrisa pícara asomó por su rostro. Muy lentamente le levantó la remera descubriéndole la espalda. Empezó a rozarla suavemente con sus manos, luego le acarició con los labios dándole besos o lamiéndole la espalda provocando que se estremeciera. Él sabía que si estaba hablando con Espo tenía que disimular así que quería aprovechar para jugar un poco con ella. A Kate empezaba costarle enfocarse en lo que decía.

- Castle… estuvo trabajando en el caso… - suspiró tratando de disimular lo que le producían sus caricias. – Conmigo, hasta tarde… ¡dios!… - Castle había empezado a masajearle la espalda y estaba empezando a tener calores por todos lados.

- Beckett, ¿te pasa algo?

Kate se mordía el labio con fuerza para contenerse.

- S— No, es solo qu-… - carraspeó. - que dormí muy mal anoooooche… Castle se debe haber olvidado el teléfono… Aaaaahhh… ¿Me esperas un segundo? – dijo juntando fuerza. Tapó el auricular y giró la cabeza. - ¿Podrías esperar un poco? ¡Estoy tratando de concentrarme y no me dejas! – le susurró.

- Esa es la idea, ¿no te gusta? – le dijo con una sonrisa seductora y besándole el hombro que la amplia remera le dejaba al descubierto. Kate se mordió el labio.

- Cuando te portas así— - se contuvo pero le gruñó mostrándole los dientes. - Te odio.

- Me encanta cuando te enojas. – le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Kate lo miró con rabia. Volvió la vista hacia adelante, respiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono.

- Lo siento, Espo… estaba tratando de deshacerme de un bicho molesto.

'¿Así que bicho molesto?', pensó Castle. 'Esta me la pagas.' Empezó a acariciarle la parte interna del muslo mientras la rodeaba con el otro brazo para evitar se levantara de la cama. Kate trataba de correrle las manos pero él tenía las dos y ella solo una y encima tenía que concentrarse en Espo. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

- ¿Pudieron descubrir algo más? – preguntó él.

- Mmm… No. – hablaba con monosílabos porque era incapaz de hilar más que eso. Castle la estaba volviendo loca, apenas podía controlarse. Finalmente, le dio un pequeño codazo que le dio tiempo suficiente para hablar. Tomó aire y dijo de corrido. - ¿Qué querías con Castle? Tengo que devolverle el teléfono, yo le paso el mensaje.

Castle se recompuso enseguida y volvió al ataque. Con una mano seguía acariciándole una pierna, con la otra le acariciaba por debajo de la remera subiendo por su estómago y con la boca había empezado a lamerle y besarle el cuello y la oreja.

- No hace falta. Era para ver si sabía donde estabas. Nos llamó la atención que no llegaras.

- ¿Qué? – alcanzó a preguntar casi en un suspiro.

- Si, son más de las 10 de la mañana. En serio que haz dormido mal.

- Si, Mmm… mucho. – cerró los ojos para juntar fuerzas. – ¡Busco a Castle y salgo para allá! – dijo y colgó.

Sin tener que controlarse con Espo, Kate pudo zafarse de él. Se levantó abruptamente de la cama y se dio vuelta para mirarlo, tenía ganas de matarlo. Estaba tremendamente agitada y transpiraba. Castle tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy satisfecho con su obra.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tocarme así cuando estoy hablando por teléfono?! – le gritó mientras se le tiraba encima y apuntándolo con el celular. – ¡La próxima vez no te irá tan bien! – estaba tan agitada que él aprovechó y se puso arriba de ella.

- ¿La próxima vez? – le dijo levantándole una ceja.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra o la próxima vez el codazo no será en las costillas! – le amenazó. Castle bajó la ceja y se puso serio aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

- Todavía no me diste los buenos días. – le dijo mirándola de cerca y sonriendo.

- No te lo mereces. – rezongó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó? – le susurró al oído.

- Para nada, nunca me sentí más incómoda. – Puso la cara de lado y se cruzó de brazos, todavía ofendida.

- Tus reacciones no me decían lo mismo. – se acercó y le mordió el cuello haciéndola tensar de arriba abajo logrando que perdiera por completo el poco control que le quedaba.

- ¡Dios! – dijo en un gemido mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos. – Que voy a hacer contigo… - Ambos se miraron, sus ojos ardían.

- Amarme, detective… amarme…


End file.
